Remorse
by AlyriellaXxXTrishJeff4evaXxX
Summary: Trish and Jeff fell inlove as teens they had two kids together before they were even 20 jeff left her alone to raise them by herself,what happens when they see each other again? whats jeffs explaination? and will Trish forgive him? R
1. The Begining

The 23 year old canadian beauty layed comftably in her bed of her two bedroom home she shared with her 8 year old son Wyatt Mathew Stratus and her 6 year old daughter Keaira May Stratus, at 14 Trish fell deeply inlove with her highschool sweatheart they dated for a year before she fell pregnant with Wyatt, he stayed with her and two years later she fell pregnant again with Keaira and when she was 2 months old he took off and she hasent seen him since,

After he left Trish was heartbroken her family kicked her out after wyatt was born so when he left she had no where to go she stayed at a shelter with her two kids for about 6 months during that time she got herself a job at Punk Rebelion a clothes store for Men and Women she has since become the maniger of the store and now she has enough money to pay for rent,food and all the bills for the house although they are still tight for money they are pulling through

Beep Beep Beep

she was brought out of her thoughts by her alarm clock going off 'great time for work' she reached over and pushed the off button it was 7:00am she had one hour to get ready

"mommy" Trish looked towards the door and saw her little girl standing at the door with her pink teddy she was the most gorgeous little girl Trish had ever seen, she had long wavey blonde hair and a thin tanned body she had green eyes that matched the sea just like her father,she was wearing pink pajamas with hearts on them she looked up at her mother as she wiped her eyes

"whats wrong Keaira? are you ok hunnie?" Trish asked with concern as she pulled her daughter on her lap

"i want you to stay with me mommy your never with me anymore" she frowned looking up at her mother, it was true Trish wasent around alot but she had to provide for her kids someday it would pay off so for right now she had to work or they would end up on the streets and that wasent something Trish was going to allow to happen to her beautiful baby's,

"I have to work baby, if i dont then we would end up with nothing" she tried to smile for her daughter but it was so hard she was only 23, and was trying to provide for her and her kids but at the same time trying to raise them to know mummy was always going to be there for them,

"but mom cant i go with you just for today" she asked in her little voice, Trish couldnt resist

"ok just for today why dont you go ask your brother if he wants to come to?"

"ok mommy" she smiled running off to go get wyatt they both ran back into together about five minutes later

"mum keaira woke me up!" he winged walking over to one side of his mother as keaira did the same

"yes i know, i told her to i wanted to know do you want to come to work with me today or do you want me to call the babysitter?" she asked as she put one arm around him as she put the other one around her daughter

"i want to go to work with you duh" he mocked as if she shouldve known without asking,

Trish just smiled at him

"ok go get ready" she said as they each ran off to the room they shared

_45mins Later_

"Wyatt, Keaira are you kids ready yet?" she called down the hall they both came running down into their mothers arms,

"ok go get in the car" she laughed at them as they jumped in the back,

They finally reached Trish's work, she parked the car and held the kids hands across the road until they made it to the doors,

They walked in and Trish was greeted by one of her best friends Maryse Quellet

"Hey babe" Maryse greeted in her canadian/French accent whilst hugging her friend

"Hey Maryse" Trish smiled and returned the hug

"Hey Keaira ,Wyatt how are you guys?" she asked looking at the smaller people in the room

"Good" they both replied polietly Maryse and Trish just smiled back at them

"Hey Maryse theres a customer ill take care of it can you take them into the back please"

"yeh sure" she answered trish made her way over to the customer and relised it was her old friend the fiery red head Amy Dumas

"Amy?" she asked looking at her when she turned around Trish knew for sure it was Amy

"Oh My God! Trish" she exclaimed as she pulled trish into a tight hug

"Ive missed you so much" Amy said smiling

"Dido but your gunna miss me more if i die from lack of oxygen" Trish smiled back as Amy let her go and Trish let out a big breath

"Oh i forgot i brought some friends" Trish stood frozen as she saw Matt Hardy walk through the door with his younger brother and the father of Trish's kids and the one that broke her heart in two the rainbow haired warrior Jeff Hardy

Her eyes didnt leave Jeffs he was looking at her with sorrow in his eyes, she was to shocked to even relise what look she was giving him back, she just couldnt will her eyes to move away from him until she felt a small tug on her shirt

"Mommy Wyatt hit me"


	2. Explaination

Trish forced her eyes to look away from Jeff and turn to look down at her daughter,

Her eyes were puffy from crying and she had a small red mark on her arm

"Keaira hunnie go tell untie Maryse for me please" Keaira then went bouncing to the back of the store just like her mother used to when she was a kid Trish turned back and saw Jeff had not taken his eyes of Keaira as she left you didn't need a scientist to tell Jeff was speechless,

Amy must have noticed the tension between the two as she grabbed matt and walked to the other side of the store leaving Trish and Jeff to talk,

"Trish" he said blankly he couldn't bring himself to say anything else Trish just looked at him with tears watering up in her eyes,

"Hello" She replied coldly Jeff winced at the anger and sadness in her voice knowing he caused it was just too much for him to ever understand,

"can we talk?" he asked and as much as she wanted to yell and scream and tell him he had no right to even look at her let alone talk to her, she knew she couldn't because she needed an explanation on why he walked out on her and their kids, why he left her to try and survive by herself while raising to little baby's, she just needed to know why he would do that to her especially considering how much she loved him and how much she thought he loved her,

"fine I guess I could give you a few minitues" she said with absolutely no emotion, she didn't want to show him how hurt or angry she was, she didn't want to give him anything, all she wanted was answers and that's damn sure what she deserved,

They walked down the street to a cafe once they got there, they ordered what they wanted and sat at an outside table,

"So...How are you?" Jeff asked nervously as he looked down at his palms

"Ok considering" she replied plainly

"Well um...I..."

"just cut to the chase Jeff why the fuck did you leave" she spat angrily she was willing her body with everything in her to stop herself from jumping across the table and tearing him apart for everything he put her through,

"It's kind of a long story"

"I have time, considering I've been waiting about six years to hear this" Jeff put his head down in shame it was hard enough leaving her and his own kids and now he has to bring it up again this was going to be a really emotional conversation,

"Well?" Trish prompted him to talk as the waiter came out with their food,

Trish got waffles and pancakes with some orange juice while Jeff got pancakes with ice cream on top with caramel topping,

"You still love waffles huh?" he noticed it was always her favorite when they were dating and it obviously hasn't changed

"you haven't changed that much" he added smiling a little he just wished they could get over this issue and be friends again because he really did care about her and he really did care about those kids,

"No Jeff actually I've changed allot, you know raising to little kids on your own makes you grow up just a little faster not that you would know anything about that right" She hissed angrily at him

"Trish it's complicated" he frowned this wasn't the conversation he wanted to have with her right now or any time in the future

"well tell me please cause I'm trying really hard to understand" She pleaded through gritted teeth, the tears that had formed earlier were now making their way back to Trish's eyes , she swallowed hard and tried to blink them back but she couldn't stop them from flowing down her pink flushed face,

"Darlin I loved you and the kids so much, I loved you guys more than life itself I swear to you the last thing I wanted was to hurt you or them"

"Then why Jeff? Why? Why would you do that to me after everything we went through when we were so young all we had was each other so please Jeff explain it to me" She cried she needed answers and so far she wasn't getting any,

She saw jeffs mouth about to open so she beat him to the punch this was her turn to let him know everything he put her through and she deserved to know why he would put her through it,

" I remember when I fell pregnant with both Wyatt and Keaira I didn't know if I should have them but you told me you wanted a family so I had them for you because I knew we could raise them if we had each other, so please Jeff explain to me how the hell you can walk away from that?"

"Ok...you want the truth...I was young and I know you were to I get that, I do really and I loved you so I knew I wasn't going to leave you and once Wyatt was born it confirmed I was doing the right thing but once I found out you were pregnant again..I..." he looked down at the ground as his blue and purple hair slid down to his face,

"I...I didn't know what to do one kid is one thing but two before I was even 20 that was too much..."

"But Jeff you told me to have her, you told me not to get rid of her"

"I know Trish just let me finish, you know I'm against abortion so no of course I wasn't going to agree to you getting rid of her, but at the same time Trish I was scared I knew I had to take care of you, Trish you were my world I didn't want anything to happen to you but at the same time sometimes I needed to forget so..."

"So?" she prompted him again to talk

"so I got into drugs Trish and once I started I couldn't stop and it got so bad that I would have dreams about hurting you and Wyatt, then once you had Keaira I just couldn't be around you or them anymore, Trish was scared of my own reflection that wasn't the way I should've been to take care of you or them" The tears flew down Trish's face without stopping she had no idea how could she be so stupid how could she not have known,

She should have been there but she wasn't, and now he was back so the question is what's going to happen from here?


End file.
